


indelible: a vignette

by eggu



Category: Meigeni, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggu/pseuds/eggu
Summary: real love smeared ink all over your heart like a tattoo, seeping deep into the crevices of your existence. so when you weren't sure if you couldn't live longer, you decided to live deeper. step by step, he wrote his name on your soul in every language he could think of, assuring you that no matter how far apart you ended up you would remain as his and his alone.





	indelible: a vignette

The heavy rain splattered on your window, and you sipped your cocoa as you tore your eyes away from the dark sky, turning your gaze.

“Welcome back,” you said warmly, as Yifan collapsed onto your bed, having just driven over from home after a long flight. You had wanted him to rest for the day after having just arrived back in Vancouver, but after over a month of being out of town he insisted would rather come see you.

You weren’t going to complain when you were a wreck whenever he was away.

“Hey,” he said, sounding relaxed - though his eyes told a different story, and you all but dove into his embrace. You wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. In turn, he curved his long body around you and encased you into his arms, burying his face in your hair. 

“I missed this while I was gone,” he sighed, weight of the world all but falling off his shoulders. You shifted so you could tuck one arm in and place your gently curled fist on his chest, freeing the other arm to sweetly cup his cheek.

“I missed you so much,” he mumbled sleepily, eyes half-lidded, reveling in the feeling of your small fingers caressing his eyebrows, then moving down to his lips. Like he always did, he kissed each fingertip before leaning in to close the distance.

Your eyes drifted shut in pure bliss as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and he held you as closely to him as he could. The fluttering in your chest was so loud you could swear he could hear it - after over two years, he could still make every kiss feel like the first.

The glittering heat was behind your eyelids and burning deep in your stomach. After being apart for so long, having him in your arms could make you so emotional: it was always a reminder of how tangible he was. But, it also gave you such strength. Before him, you didn’t want to need anyone anymore the way you needed him - yet he had made his own path into your life, just like he had made his own path in the world. Here he was, irreversibly part of you. So solid, so real; here to stay for as long as you needed him.

Despite years of thinking you'd never deserve a connection like this again, despite years of convincing yourself it was okay if you just never fell in love again... he broke through every barrier, as if he truly belonged by your side. Each time you felt his hand engulfing yours, there was a part of you that had used to question everything. But something changed along the way, and without lifting a finger he chased away every doubt, ever insecurity. You never knew you could feel love like this: one as pure, true, and infinite as the cosmos. 

You were his.

At end of the day, that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a newly edited short piece I originally wrote as drabble of sorts for a series I wrote that began July 2015. The series is not public and will not be so until(?) I do a massive overhaul (rewriting the whole series) but I do have distant plans to rewrite it all into an actual novel one day. At one point, I even planned to travel for research...
> 
> However, the last time I was able to finish an installment was September 2015 - and I was only done 17 out of the 40 I had planned. So because of life getting in the way, this is on an indefinite hiatus.
> 
> I have no intention of revealing the installments (yet) because they were first/foremost/solely written for myself - Yifan may or may not be the LOML (oh dear...) and these pieces began as/were written as a form of self-care. I will not be taking requests, although I appreciate each and every bit of the support I recieved during the time I was putting them on my blog, where they were previously posted! ♡


End file.
